


The Chosen Tree

by iluvafjk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, Slice of Life, aoba johsai, kunimi would just yawn and watch the entire commotion tbh, makkii-matsun making fun of iwaoi, nice kouhai kindaichi, seijou 3rd years are my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvafjk/pseuds/iluvafjk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt/AU "tree climbing contest but we both got stuck up on the top branches and now we have to wait for the fire department au"</p><p>He could practically hear Oikawa pouting next to him on the tree branch.</p><p>Iwaizumi didn’t care. He was both pissed off at Oikawa and <i>himself</i> for letting this ridiculous thing happen. He wouldn’t live down this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chosen Tree

**Author's Note:**

> More AU [[list]](http://iluvfksy.tumblr.com/post/108150418081/aus)

It had all been Oikawa’s fault, as usual. It had been Oikawa’s idea that Aoba Jousai Volleyball Club – top 4 in Miyagi Prefecture according to the latest Volibo issue – have their very first ever orientation week for “bonding and getting to know our precious volleyball teammates better☆”. It had also been Oikawa’s  ~~genius~~  ridiculous idea that the captain and vice captain of the team have a showdown to  _race up a tree_  as the closing event of the orientation period.

Of course, it had become the event that the members anticipated the most (“the members”, namely Hanamaki and Matsukawa, those bastards). They even volunteered to personally search for the tallest, strongest,  _most_   _deserving_  tree to be climbed on by the honoured volleyball team leaders. Oikawa had lent them a helping hand, obviously, enthusiastically choosing which tree was the bushiest, looked the most  _comfortable_ , and had just right on left most of the responsibility of making sure the orientation went on without a hitch and became a fulfilling experience for the new members to his dear vice captain.

Iwaizumi, the humble and ever-responsible man that he was, managed (but only barely – at least he only had to smack the top of Oikawa’s head about seven, no, eight times across the span of 5 days (that was down from his usual twice daily)) to ensure the orientation went on smoothly without much distraction. At least they had been able to match each player to positions and create tentative groups to train in.

And then the last event of the last day had come.

The members had huddled around  _the chosen tree_  and Oikawa had been supposed to give his closing speech, or so Iwaizumi had urged him, but the idiot had insisted that he give it at the very end of the orientation, which meant they climb the fucking tree first before the speech meets the ears of the members.

Fucking big deal.

And so they had climbed.

Iwaizumi thought he partly had himself at fault for the current situation as well; for getting  _so done_  with Oikawa he stomped to the lucky tree at the centre of Aoba Jousai Private High School yard and began climbing as the irritating captain snickered on the other side of the trunk, also getting his arms and legs to work.

That was about an hour ago. Iwaizumi couldn’t really tell the time anymore, what with the sky darkening and the moon lighting up its smile to both students perched up the tall, tall tree.

“Iwa-ch-“

“Shut up.”

“But I haven’t ev-“

“Shut  _up_.”

He could practically hear Oikawa pouting next to him on the tree branch.

Iwaizumi didn’t care. He was both pissed off at Oikawa and  _himself_  for letting this ridiculous thing happen. He wouldn’t live down this one.

It had started off quicker than his temper took the better of him; it had been a race, after all. He had just wanted to get over and done with this shit that he hadn’t thought the whole idea through – namely, getting  _down_  from the tree. The  _tallest_  tree in the yard. Too tall to jump down from. Not safe enough to climb down from.

Iwaizumi preferred to believe that he simply didn’t have enough experience climbing down a tree to trust himself to be able to land safely to the ground.

The only thing Iwaizumi could be thankful was probably that the tree also seemed to be the sturdiest, and that it could carry two grown teenager boys’ weight.

Heaving a sigh, he tried to find a more comfortable position to sit on the thickest branch around, and crossing his arms across his chest, bunching his back. It was still pretty cold at this time of the year, even more so in the evening. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were both still dressed in their PE attire from the orientation camp, which was definitely not warm enough for this weather.

“Iwa-chan, you’re cold.”

“I wouldn’t have been, if you didn’t come up with this stupid idea, Shitty-kawa.”

“Heeey, Iwa-chan, I told you I’m sorry…”

Iwaizumi snorted and felt Oikawa carefully shifting closer to him. He was seated next to Iwaizumi on the same tree branch – he had (noisily) hopped from branch to branch from the first one where he had yelled out his victory (and then his ‘manly’ shriek upon finding the height they had been at) and finally settled on the same branch Iwaizumi had been on so that “Iwa-chan wouldn’t get lonely up here <3”.

Hark who was fucking talking.

Preventing himself from grumbling out loud, Iwaizumi rested his cheek on his palm, elbow on his knee. Thanks to the current situation, he had to endure humiliation and embarrassment (mostly from his fellow third years,  _those bastards_ ), but also heartfelt worry (from that junior from Kitagawa Daiichi, the one whose head looked like a radish – his name sounded like some detective from a manga… Kudou? Edogawa? Ah, maybe Kindaichi?) from his team members; he guessed the orientation camped had kinda worked, at least. For the bonding and all those shit.

But still – one hour had passed since Matsukawa  _kindly_  called the fire department for his beloved friends, but no siren could be heard yet from the vicinity. He was a proud Japanese citizen but he just couldn’t believe how inefficient the public service could be at  _dire times_  like this.

And now Iwaizumi was left completely alone with this stupid idiot of a childhood friend that he couldn’t believe himself for sticking around for such a long time until now.

 _Well, you do know_ , his mind supplied.

The arm draped across his back  _did_ know.

“Iwa-chan…”

Oikawa rested his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Not having much energy left in his system, Iwaizumi let him.

But only with a huff and a small pout on his face, and Iwaizumi wouldn’t admit that he might have been blushing a little then.

It had been about forty minutes since the captain of Aoba Jousai Volleyball Club made his closing speech  _perched on the top of a_   _tree_  and soon after, the last of his teammates had left, saying thanks for the hard work and see you guys for actual practice on Monday… and Iwaizumi guessed it wasn’t a bad thing after all to have some alone time (however weird their chosen location was) with his – someone.

He still couldn’t refer to Oikawa as his  _that_  because he wasn’t exactly a  _that_ , since they were childhood friends and all? And being  _those_  might not entail regular beating up that Iwaizumi subject Oikawa to (but that was simply because Oikawa deserved it, of course).

All he could admit was that they had started going out some time ago and done things like  _holding hands_  and those sappy shit that Iwaizumi couldn’t even imagine doing with anyone  _but Oikawa_ because  _it was Oikawa_ and it had felt right.

Iwaizumi couldn’t decide if he wanted to cry for how his life had turned out to be or snuggle closer into Oikawa because  _he’s so warm and he smells nice_.

He did the latter, because it felt like the less straining option to do considering the current predicament they were in.

**Author's Note:**

> Added a snippet of what happened afterward as a comment, thought i'd add it here too
> 
> The fire department eventually arrived less than ten minutes after that, thankfully. Well, Iwaizumi couldn't really decide if he was thankful or not, since he was leaning so comfortably against Oikawa and their hands were snugly linked together and they were just talking in low hushes, about their teammates and the newbies and how the practices were going to be like from here on. It was a really nice, quiet talk they were having when they had heard the siren of the fire truck from the distance, and Iwaizumi had even felt a little reluctant to lift his head from Oikawa's which had been resting warmly on his shoulder.
> 
> They got down pretty quickly after, with the help of the ladder that the fire department provided. Both boys thanked the fire department, Iwaizumi with a slight embarrassment while Oikawa cheerfully - albeit tired - and they made their way to the club room where they had left their stuff before the whole fiasco had happened. Hanamaki and Matsukawa had locked the room behind using the spare key when they had left earlier, and the captain owned the other key so they quickly collected their belongings and left the school ground because it was already later than what they promised their parents and both families were the type who insisted on having dinners together.
> 
> "See ya tomorrow, Oikawa," Iwaizumi said as they reached the front of their respective houses, right across each other. He lifted his arm for a wave but Oikawa caught his wrist and tugged him in closer, giving a quick peck on his right cheek.
> 
> Just like usual, since they started going out.
> 
> Iwaizumi still felt the flutter in his stomach whenever it happened, and he was ready for Oikawa's smile and wave of his own hand as he turned around to head into his house - but this time, Oikawa leaned closer and whispered into Iwaizumi's ear, "I won the race, Iwa-chan. I'm claiming my prize tomorrow."
> 
> And with that, Oikawa winked and turned on his heels, almost _sashaying_ into his house and calling out "I'm home!" to his family. He gave Iwaizumi a smirk when he faced this side again and the door locked in front of him with an obnoxious _click_.


End file.
